


Outside Influence

by Psi_Fi



Category: The Dukes of Hazzard (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosco pays a brief visit to Bo Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I can't help noticing, when watching the Dukes of Hazzard, that there are moments, when Rosco starts acting in a kind, helpful way, only to be interrupted and made act differently by Boss. For instance, in the episode My Son, Bo Hogg, Rosco shows genuine concern for Bo and is ready to correct the doctor, when he refers to Boss as Bo's father. Bo is unconscious, when Rosco is showing concern for him. Boss starts scheming almost as soon as Bo wakes up and drags Rosco along for the ride
> 
> The frustrating part of this is that the audience gets to see much more of Rosco's caring side than the Dukes themselves. So here's a tiny sequel to change that just a little.

Rosco strode onto the porch of the Duke's farmhouse, a small packet of papers held in his hands. Steadying his nerves, Rosco knocked firmly on the door. The door opened and Bo stepped out, not looking happy to see the sheriff.

"Rosco? What do you want?" Bo asked, warily.

Normally, such a rude hello would rile Rosco a bit, but he felt this time the boy had good reason. He'd gone along with it, but even Rosco thought messing with Bo's head, while he had amnesia, was a bit low. Instead of snapping back, Rosco gave a slight shrug and held out the papers in his hand.

"You ought to have these," he explained. "Between one thing and another, they got left in the back seat of Boss's car." 

"Why? What are those?" Bo asked, reaching out to reluctantly take the papers from Rosco. 

"They're instructions and stuff from Dr. Floyd at the emergency room." 

"Uh. Thank you," Bo said, a bit startled. "I don't have to take pills or nothing, do I?" 

"I don't think so. They usually staple a prescription slip to the front," Rosco said, uncertainly. "I didn't read 'em, but it's probably just advice and a warning to come back, if you get dizziness or headaches. Your head ain't still hurting you, is it?"

"No, not really. Just got a bit of a goose egg, where I hit the log." 

Rosco nodded, feeling a bit relieved. In hind sight, all that running around probably hadn't been good for the boy, despite Boss trying to get Bo to take a nap. He shifted a bit, uncomfortable now that his errand was finished. 

"Well, that's good, then," Rosco told him, then adopted a severe tone of voice. "You just be more careful!"

Bo just stared at Rosco for a second, then smiled with unusual warmth toward the older man.

"Well, I'll certainly try. Thanks again, Rosco." 

"You're welcome," Rosco said gruffly. "Bye." 

"Bye," Bo returned, watching his sometime nemesis as he strode back to his patrol car. 

Bo watched Rosco pull away, biting his lips in thought and feeling a touch of sorrow. He wondered how things would be for Rosco, if Boss Hogg wasn't around, smothering his better instincts. With a shake of his head, Bo dismissed what he couldn't change and headed inside to give the papers to Uncle Jesse.


End file.
